


Life Outside the Lens

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Slow Build, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Sett’s always led a hard, fast paced life that was all about his own goals and how to fight. But what happens when he meets a certain someone who makes his life seem to slow down and his eyes are opened to the world around him.This is a story of Sett’s journey through life and the day everything mattered.
Relationships: Shen/Sett (League of Legends)
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yueongg](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yueongg).



The warm Ionian sun against his skin was more than welcome as Sett stared out over the pit below. It was another day, and another series of fights that would ‘wow’ the crowd of Ionians, the very few Noxians, and visitors of other lands in Runeterra. To say it got boring would be an understatement. Yes, the money was good, and Sett loved his money as much as he loved a good fight, but something had been off lately. He wasn’t sure what it was, but everything just felt...stale. Normally, the roar of the crowd would be enough to get him pumped up and watching a fight would get the blood pumping in his veins, but it just... _ didn’t _ right now. A heavy sigh draws itself from his lips, and Eiyo’s voice brings him back to reality. “Is something wrong, Boss?”

He briefly closes his eyes, thinking carefully of how to respond to her. “...Eiyo, have you ever felt like something is off…?”

A frown makes its way across her face. “What do you mean, Boss?”

“...There isn’t any... _ excitement _ ,” he says.

“Hm...perhaps you need a break, Boss? You have been running the pits for a while now. Maybe take a vacation? We can pass it off as you’ve got work to do to improve the pits. Looking for new blood or a new champion,” she suggests. 

He leans back in his seat as he contemplates it. “I’ll think about it,” he finally says as he watches the fight in the pit end, a man lying lifeless as the winner earns his praise from the crowd. “...get the next match ready. It’s going to be a long night.”

  
  


\---

  
  


As routine would have it, Sett ended up at his momma’s place after the long day at the pits. As usual, he places a small sack of coin on the kitchen table before going to check in on her. She’s asleep when he enters her room, and he smiles. She always looked so peaceful when she slept. Not knowing what Sett does to provide for her and believing him to be the perfect boy who avoided the fighting pits. His smile drops slightly. If only she knew the truth.

He shakes his head before going over to her bedside. He leans down, kissing his momma’s forehead. Tonight, she doesn’t stir. It is a bit of relief. Tonight, he isn’t sure he could answer her questions...if she had any. His mind is buzzing, and he doubts he will sleep much tonight as is. He stands up, watching her for a moment more before departing. He takes his leave into the inky night, his feet carrying to his own home as his mind is left to wander.

  
  


\---

  
  


When morning comes, Sett yawns as he lays beneath silky sheets. They’re comforting, but they still haven't put his worries to ease. He still feels that gnawing sensation, like the jaws of a beast clamping around him. He looks up at the ceiling, his mind wandering. Something still felt...empty...like something was  _ missing _ . He  _ hated _ the inconvenience of it. However, Sett was a busy man. He didn't have time to dwell on it. The pits called to him.

\---

When he did arrive, Eiyo was waiting for him. Her long, silky black hair rolling down her shoulders and back like smoke, and her dark, enticing eyes demanding attention. It's not usual she waits around like this to greet him, and he isn't in the mood for the games today. "Good morning, Boss. Sleep well?"

Sett grunts, not saying another word. The simple gesture is enough to get his point across, and she doesn't hesitate to fall into step with him as she continues, "Still hung up on yesterday?"

"What is it, Eiyo?"

As they reach his office, and he sits in a throne that looks meant for a king, she pulls out a vanilla envelope. He raises an eyebrow. He isn't the type for such trivial papers and reading, "Give it to me straight."

"There is a man who may be able to help you in more spiritual manners. Someone very well known in Ionia.”   
  
“Spit it out,” he says.   
  
“A man named Shen; more well known as the current Eye of Twilight and Master to the Kinkou Order.” Sett pauses. He isn’t normally the type to get into spiritual stuff. He doesn’t need the magic of Ionia turning on him, but at the same time, he hasn’t exactly been feeling himself. Perhaps it isn’t the  _ worst _ idea. “Well Boss, it is your call.” Sett thinks for a few moments before speaking.   
  
  
“Alright...send him a message. Let’s see what he’s got to offer.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I posted to this. Apologies for the wait!
> 
> -Em

Two weeks.

  
  
  


It had been two weeks...and still  _ nothing _ . No return letter, no words on the wind. At first, Sett had been hopeful...then angry...and now lost. Did even the Eye of Twilight not see hope in helping him? Was something wrong with him? He didn’t know. He still felt so... _ off _ . He didn’t understand any of it. A low growl came from him of frustration, and he almost smashed the arm of his equivalent of a throne.  _ Almost _ . He would’ve...if Eiyo hadn’t opened the door. His sharp golden eyes moved to her’s instantly, a smoulder irritation and frustration in them. “What?” he asks.

“The Eye of Twilight has arrived.”

Sett’s eyes widen a bit, and he takes a moment to collect himself as he leans back. “Well? Send him in.”

  
  


\---

  
  


The journey had been an arduous one, but it had been one that Shen was willing to take regardless of the time and effort. It wasn’t often someone asked him to come to them when seeking a spiritual awakening or even just a discussion. Normally, one came to the steps of his Order to seek answers or help, but not this time. Instead, he’d been called upon...by someone quite well-known in certain regions of Ionia. He’d heard this man’s name once or twice in whispers through his past travels. He’d never thought he would call for him, but...Shen had grown to expect what was least expected. 

His mind wandered to a certain white haired individual, but he was quick to chase away the thought. He needed to be of a clear mind to focus on who he was to meet soon. As he ascended the steps, he could see a woman at the top. Long, flowing jet-black hair that melted into her midnight black dress that cut off in a manner that to Shen was far too short...but who was he to judge. Her dark eyes gazed down at him, and he got a sense of power from the woman...as if she knew she was dangerous. A hint of curiosity played into him as he spotted the stark silvery-white paint that adorned her face in majestic swirls. He wondered if it gave her any magic abilities, but he could ask another time. He was here for someone else. He respectfully bowed in greeting as he stopped a mere five steps below her. “It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” he greets. “I am Shen, and you are?”   
  
“Eiyo. Welcome to The Pits, Eye of Twilight. The Boss is waiting for you. Follow me,” she says simply.

With that, she turned on her heels and headed off at a moderately swift pace. She didn’t even bother to see if he followed. He inwardly brushes it aside and stands straight as he moves to keep pace with her. As he followed her through the outer arena, his eyes drifted to the arena itself. He sees men fighting one another, beating one another for the entertainment of the mix of Ionians, Noxians, and many other individuals hailing from the many regions of Runeterra. He found it difficult to watch as one of the men was finally knocked off his feet and the roar of the crowd became deafening.    
  
Shen turned his head away, the smell of sweat and the heat of the crowd above stifling to him. He felt so out of place...far from his home in the Kinkou Monastery. This was far from peaceful to him, and he found it difficult to believe that someone who owned such a place would want his help at all. As he was led through several corridors, it was slowly sinking in just how far from home he was. Everything here was  _ different _ to say the least...and as Eiyo stopped before a pair of doors with golden trimming along dark oak, he had to mentally prepare. This was it, The Boss was behind these doors, expecting his help. He just hoped he was ready.

The room he is greeted with is quite elegant for such a place. Marble flooring melting into gray stone walls. Rich red and gold fabrics hanging from the ceiling and mixing with blues as they reach the curtains to the right. The sweeping glow of sunlight flitters over a mahogany table with engravings that are filled with gold. On top of it sits a crystal bowl with grapes and piles of gold. Shen hasn’t seen so much money in one place before. It practically spills off the table, even in the neat stacks it is placed in. He can only imagine how much more money must be within the walls of the Pit.

Beside the table is what he can only call an occupied throne. Wood carved beautifully into the shape of the seat that is currently taken. Upon this throne sits a massive man. Extremely well-built, abs and chest revealed to him with an indecency that almost forces Shen to look away. The man wears a purple and gold vest that has what looks like golden wolves or wolverine pieces that move up into thick fur. The gauntlet on his left hand matches his vest, the other wrapped in bandages. When his eyes finally rest on the individual’s face, he finds short auburn hair that sweeps to the right, but still perfectly gives him a look at all the little details.

The soft looking ears that poke out from the reddish strands. The golden eyes that rested behind dark lashes. The way he had a strong jawline and a bit of stubble at the chin. What stood out to him the most was the scar across the bridge of his nose. Aside from that, he was a good looking Ionian all around, but he definitely had an aura about him that made his presence known and demanded those around him to either respect him or look at him. He was impressed. He didn’t find him necessarily attractive, but...he was something to behold that’s for sure. He politely bows and speaks, “Greetings. I am Shen, the current Eye of Twilight. I received a letter requesting a spiritual awakening for The Boss.”

The man grins. “That is indeed true. I am The Boss, but you can call me Sett. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Shen.”   
  
“And I you, Sett,” he says politely as he stands fully again, a small smile coming to his lips from behind his mask.


End file.
